Christmas Mints
by booksonclouds
Summary: Sadie and Carter are hosting a Christmas party this year. Obviously there's not enough of those yummy Christmas mints. What will happen? Sadie/Anubis One-shot.


**A/N: I just finished The Red Pyramid and I was inspired to do some sort of story for the Kane Chronicles. So I came up with this.**

**I don't own any of the characters or the Kane Chronicles. Sigh...**

**

* * *

****Sadie**

We were hosting a Christmas party this year. We had balloons, Christmas lights, and you name it. But it took a lot of work to decorate the house.

"Khufu!" I shouted. "Don't fill the bowl with burritos!"

"_Agh!_" he growled at me in protest and took his burritos away.

I guess you could call this party going smoothly, except for the fact that there weren't enough Christmas mints in the delicate little bowl in the center of the table. And man, those things were good.

"Let's hope they overlook them and eat something else," Carter said wisely.

"Yeah Carter, good job." I sneered. "Except they're smack-dab in the middle of the table."

He rolled his eyes and went to go get some more Doritos. Khufu suggested them.

Later, the guests started arriving. Bast came first with her Friskies and a jug of milk. I hugged her and then asked her why she had brought the food.

"I thought we could have these for appetizers!" Bast glowed.

"Heheh," I laughed nervously. "Sure."

Then Zia Rashid was next. Dang, that girl had a Christmas outfit. Oh, and did I mention Carter was drooling at one hundred miles per hour?

Uncle Amos came to visit and brought tons of presents for us.

"To make up for last year." He half-smiled.

There were others who came too. Friends from my American school, some of Carter's nerdy friends, and other assorted grown-ups came too. Who all did Carter invite? There mine as well be a few hobos coming in too.

"Well, is everyone here?" I asked him after awhile.

He looked around and nodded slowly. "I think so." And then, as if realizing something shocking, he shook his head. "No, there's one more person, Sadie."

"Who?"

"He's probably just running late." He walked away to help clean up a spilled drink, before I could ask him again.

I helped run the party with Carter and I talked to many of my friends. There was a dance floor for the kids and a special room where the grown-ups could talk in. I don't think I wanted to go in there. Something told me it would be boring in there, with a capitol B.

"Hey Sadie," Zia said, coming over to me. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked. I was obviously getting more snacks for the snack table. Geesh, that girl sometimes.

"Okay, I was just asking," she said. "Listen, you know your brother right?"

"Yeah, and I really wish I don't know him."

"I've got a gift for him for Christmas. Where should I put it so he'll open it on Christmas day?"

Ha, no gift for me?

I took the _bloody_ box and put it under one of the Christmas trees. What's inside it? Pictures of Zia naked? I bet he'd enjoy that. Ah..the wonders. Forget I said that.

"Okay, anything else?" I asked Zia. What else could she possibly want? A chicken fried steak, or perhaps Carter's diary or something?

"Yeah," she said. "Can I have one of those Christmas mints?" She pointed to the glass bowl filled with the yummy mints.

"Help yourself. To none." I added that last part under my breath though, so she wouldn't hear me.

"Thanks, Sadie." She smiled. "And don't think that I'm deaf."

I had to think about that last part for a little bit. _That stinking girl._

I walked over to Carter, who was staring at me intensely.

"What did she say?" he asked immediately. Heck, he had been watching us. I trust no one in this world anymore.

"She said she has a huge crush on you and really loves you a lot," I told him.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked. "How do you know she didn't say that?"

His eyes got a little bigger and I left him to wonder if I was really telling the truth. I love messing with big brothers with stupid crushes. So much _hecking _fun.

I went over to one of my friends, Jenna. She was talking with Sara, another one of my friends.

(Yeah, I have a lot of friends. Be jealous.)

"Hey, how do you like the party?" I asked.

"Fantastic!" Jenna replied. "I love all the decorations."

"Hey, do you think I can get your brother's phone number?" Sara asked me. "He's really cute."

I ran to the nearest bathroom to let the nausea pass. After it did, I decided not to talk to any more of my friends from school at the party. You know why? Because having you brother quoted "cute", doesn't exactly make your day a blossoming flower.

Carter and Zia were talking, and I remembered that Carter said he was still waiting for someone to come. Did that person come yet?

I sighed and was happily going to sit down and rest, when the door bell rang.

Carter looked at me like I was supposed to go get it. I glared at him.

_No, I just sat down! You go get it!_

_I'm a little busy with someone right now._

I smirked.

_Yeah, with your girlfriend._

_Just go get it!_

I got up and went to the door, just because I'm that generous of a sister. When I opened it, I almost fainted.

The happy toilet paper god. Oh the joy.

"Hi, Sadie," he said, smiling. "Carter invited me. Sorry I'm late."

What the heck? Sorry I'm late? What kind of bloody apology was that? I walked all the way from my comfy seat to the door, and now I think someone took my seat. Great, just great.

"It's fine," I muttered. "Come on in."

He trudged in and looked around. What now?

"Nice party," he said.

"Yep, I did all the work," I admitted proudly. "Carter just got the Doritos."

He laughed. "I'm sure."

I was so going to kill Carter for inviting Anubis. Was he trying to humiliate me?

"Care for any snacks?" I asked. I led him to the snack table.

"Yeah, I'll have one of these." He took a Christmas mint from the glass bowl.

Holy cow sticks! Who ate all the mints? I blame Zia. Now there was only one mint left.

"There are really good," he said, swallowing it. "Mind if I take the last one?"

"Yes." I grabbed the mint. "Because I'm going to have it. Ha-ha."

He shook his head and I thought I heard him mutter the word "stubborn".

I popped the mint into my mouth and sucked on its delicious flavor. It was creamy and sweet like peppermint paste. This is why I love these things!

That's when everything went _bad._

The boy took my chin in his hand leaned down to kiss me. Full on the lips. Heck of embarrassment. I tried to pull away, but something told me I didn't want to.

Before I could resist, his soft lips collided with mine. They were warm and inviting and oh! Who knew the toilet paper god could be so.. OH NO! THIS IS THE TOILET PAPER GOD WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!

I jerked away and asked, "What was that for?"

"Merry Christmas, Sadie," he said laughing. He walked away to go talk to someone else.

I crossed my arms in protest and sat down in a chair. That's when I realized, _he took my mint._

I was so getting back at him.


End file.
